See through me
by TiaDalma92
Summary: A new student attends to Hogwarts with the help of her best friend. Dark past haunts her. Will she be able to find peace and just live like a normal girl? And what happens when The Boy Who Lived enters her life?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hi all! This is my first story and I hope it's not very bad. I know there may be some mistakes and I'll be happy if you inform me about them. And I also know that my characters name is taken from "Blade Trinity" but I just so love that name, I just hope my story doesn't suck that much.

Chapter 1 :

It was 8:00 am and Hannibal was on Platform 9-3/4, Kings Cross Station, London. There were a lot of people on the train station. Children were running everywhere hugging their friends asking how their summer has been. Parents making sure that their children had taken everything they would need for the new year at school and biding them farewells. Hannibal was just looking around feeling nervous that she (yes SHE) couldn't find the person she was looking for. The same person who was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. Hannibal was tapping her foot and looking at her clock for every 10 seconds.

- Wow, you look so overexcited. – she heard a voice behind her.

Hannibal turned around to see a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing light blue jeans and green blouse. She had a wide smirk on her face that made Hannibal wanting to punch her. But instead she dropped her luggage and gave the girl a bone crushing hug.

- Oh, Hermione I've missed you so much! – she said hugging her even more.

- Can't … breathe … - Hermione managed to say trying to stay conscious.

- And where the hell have you been ? – Hannibal let her go and punched her playfully on the shoulder. – And where's your luggage?

- It's on the train of course. Come on let's get yours in. – Hermione said helping her friend with her stuff.

- Thanks 'Mione. You're the best.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- So how have you been 'Mione? I haven't seen you in ages. – Hannibal asked following Hermione in the train.

- You haven't seen me only for two months, Hannibal. – She answered entering an empty cabin and putting her friends' luggage next to hers.

Hannibal entered right after her closing the door.

- Yeah, well, you don't know how time passes when you have parents like mine. – Hannibal said almost whispering. She was now looking at her feet feeling ashamed.

Hermione looked at her friend with a sad expression. She felt her eyes watering.

- God, Hannibal, I'm so sorry! – she said embracing her friend with a hug.

- I know, Hermione, I know. I don't want you to worry okay? Now I'll be as far away from them and as close to you as I can. – Hannibal assured her.

Hermione let go of her friend and smiled weakly. Hannibal returned the smile and they took their seats across from one another.

Just then the door opened and two boys made their way in the cabin. The one was red haired and Hannibal figured it must be Ron. Hermione had told her about him. Hannibal didn't need much time to figure the other boy. It didn't even needed figuring. She could recognize that raven hair and those emerald eyes everywhere.

- Hermione, where have you been, we've … - Ron trailed off as he became aware of the unfamiliar face in front of him.

Awkward silence.

_"Uhg, must I do everything by myself"_ Hermione thought standing up.

- Ron, this is Hannibal. Hannibal, Ron. – Hermione said and sat again.

Now Hannibal was waiting for the inevitable questions like " Hannibal - isn't this a boy name? " or "What kind of name is Hannibal?"

And, of course, the same questions were in Ron's mind. He felt the cold stare of Hermione on him and immediately extended his hand.

Hannibal extended hers and they shook.

- It's nice to meet you. Hermione told me lots about you.

- Nothing bad I hope. – Ron said smiling and taking the seat next to Hermione.

The raven haired boy watched quietly as the conversation was held. Seeing as he was just standing there Hannibal decided to make the first move.

- Hi! I'm Hannibal King. – she said offering her hand.

The boy took a step forward and took it.

- Harry Potter. – he introduced himself offering her his best smile. In exchange Hannibal offered hers as he sat down next to her.

Harry was little taken back as how she reacted when he introduced himself. He expected reactions like "Oh my God, It's Harry Potter – The Boy Who Lived" but they never came and he was glad for it. He knew that girl was different, in a good way of course.

- So it's your first year at Hogwarts? – Ron said more like a question than a statement.

- Actually yes. I'm a transferred student from "Dior" and I'll be in my fifth year. – Hannibal answered.

- She's in our year. And she's a very dear friend of mine. – Hermione said offering a warm smile to Hannibal.

- O-ow I thought I was your dear friend. – Ron said jokingly, making a very hurt face.

Hannibal laughed at how funny he was looking at the moment.

- Yes, Ronald, but I can't talk to you about girly stuff now, can I ?

- Yeah, like menstrual cycle. – Hannibal cut in.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances and on their faces appeared an expression of pure disgust. Hannibal and Hermione locked gazes with smirks on their faces. They were looking at each other like they were doing some kind of a mind conversation. Ron was watching them carefully.

- Okay, you girls are starting to creep me out. – said Ron with a hint of fear in his voice.

They all laughed at this.

- So I guess you're excited. – Ron said after he somehow managed to stop laughing.

- You bet. I can't wait to see in witch house I would be sorted. – lied Hannibal.

In fact this was going to be the worst part. She had a pretty good idea where she could be sorted – in that shit hole Slytherin. She knew what would become of her after she graduates – she'll be just like her god damn parents – a deatheater. She hated them, those poor excuses for parents and all their deatheater friends. She will never join them, she prefers to die than to look like any of them. She'd been cursed she'd been hit she'd been thrown in to walls she'd been kicked but never did she cracked emotionally and surrendered.

But her hate for them could not compare with the hate she has for Lord Voldemort. That son of a bitch took the one thing that was the most dear in her life. And he will burn in hell for that. She'll make sure of that herself.

Hermione noticed her friend was deep in thought and was staring through the window. Harry and Ron noticed that too and exchanged glances. They knew she hides something.

- Sooo, what kind of name is Hannibal ? – asked Ron trying to start a conversation.

_"Here it goes"_ thought Hannibal.

- Ronald! – Hermione said sharply.

- No, it's okay, Hermione. I would have asked the same question if I have met somebody with such a strange name, especially a girl. – she said turning to Ron.

- Well my parents have always wanted a son. So when I was born they where pretty much disappointed and decided to give me a boys' name. – Hannibal explained simply.

Harry was looking at her very carefully while she was talking and knew that there is more to that but decided not to press the matter.

- What kind of parents give their daughter a boys' name just because they wanted a boy? It's not like you're going to turn into one ? - Ron asked once again.

- Mine. – she said simply looking through the window.

There was a hint of shame and disappointment in her voice. All of them were aware of that.

The next few hours were spend in silence for Hannibal who was just staring through the window. The trio next to her chatted about the teachers and the lessons that are going to be held this year but her mind was far away from their conversation. She was sinking herself into memories again, very painful ones. Just before she knew it she was off to Dreamland.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : Okay, guys, I just can't wait to see what you think of it, so read and revew please... I'll give you a chocolate cookie :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

Hannibal waked up from the noise the train was making. She looked around only to see that it was dark outside as well as in their cabin. She felt something warm and little rough against her temple as something was pressed against her head as well. She looked up to see a peaceful sleeping Harry. Hannibal had fallen asleep on his shoulder and he was using her head as a pillow. _"Aww he's sooo cute when he sleeps"_ she though, smiling. She looked across from them only to see Ron and Hermione cuddled in each other looking like two teddy bears. Hannibal put a hand on her mount to stop herself from giggling. They were so adorable together.

- What's so funny ? – asked a voice next to her.

Hannibal looked to her right only to see a now fully awake Harry. She pointed to the two across them and Harry mouthed an "Aww". Her shoulders started to shake from trying not to laugh. Harry put a finger in front of his mouth telling her to be quiet and then motioned to come closer. She moved her head closer to him as he whispered in her ear.

- They've been fancying each other from our third year at Hogwarts but they're just too shy to admit it.

His hot breath send shivers down her spine as he talked about their friends. Dirty thought entered her mind as she was trying to pay attention on what Harry was saying to her. When he pulled himself away from her she tried to concentrate herself to look him in the eyes.

- Really ? – she mouthed trying not wake the future couple.

- Yeah. – Harry mouthed back still looking her in the eyes.

They looked at each other for some time. Hannibal felt she could no longer be under his gaze and broke eye contact before she did something harsh and incredibly stupid. Instead she turned to her friend and Ron. "Something has to be done about those two." she thought.

Suddenly she felt tired and yawned, feeling her eyes closing. Harry smiled, feeling just the same way. She gave him a look that said "so what now?". He smiled and motioned to her to come to him. She did without much thinking and cuddled into him as he put a protective arm around her. She laid her head on his chest as his was on top of hers.

- You make a great pillow, you know ? - Harry whispered.

Hannibal just smiled and let the sleep come to her. And so they slept in each others arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione waked up from the noise Ron was making. He was snoring again. She shook him roughly and he waked up.

- Bloody hell. What was that for? – Ron asked as he stared at Hermione.

But Hermione immediately forgot about Ron as she was staring and something across from them. Ron followed her gaze only to feel his jaw hitting the floor. Either he was still sleeping and dreaming or he just needed glasses much more than Harry.

Hermione put a hand on her mouth as her eyes were wide open. Harry and Hannibal? Cuddled? God, they look so cute together. But when did that happened? How could have she missed? Oh, she was going to need a real good explanation about this later. She looked at Ron only to see her expression mirrored.

- We definitely have to do something about those two. – whispered Ron, a wide grin playing on his lips.

Hermione nodded putting her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron just laid his head back and they drifted off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train was slowing down and it was almost noon. Hermione, Hannibal, Ron and Harry were long awake now and were putting on their robes.

- I can almost hear Dumbledore saying "Dig in.". – Ron said, his eyes closed as he imagined all the food that he could eat.

- Ugh, Ron we're not even there yet and you start talking about food? – asked Hermione.

- What? I'm hungry. – he replied innocently.

Hannibal shook hear head remembering last nights event. They are made for each other are they so blind to see it. She looked at Harry only to find that he already was looking at her. She gave him a shy smile and continued to pull down her luggage. Soon all the students were out of the train and were heading for something that looked like carriages.

Hannibal made her way to in front of one and looking amazed. The carriages were being pulled by an unusual type of winged horses.

- What are they ? – Hannibal asked without looking away from the creature.

- What are what ? – asked Hermione a little confused as she settled herself in the carriage.

- These creatures that are pulling the carriage ?

- There's nothing that's pulling the carriage. It's pulling itself like always. – Hermione said even more confused with her friend. She didn't see anything in front of the carriage. It seemed that neither did Ron judging the expression on his face.

- I can see them too. – Harry said as he made his way beside Hannibal. The two of them watched in amusement as the creature was looking too at them.

- These are called Thestrals.

Hannibal and Harry looked up to see a girl with long blond hair, pale skin, blue eyes and a book in her hands in the carriage. She had a dreamy expression.

- You can see them too? – asked Hannibal.

- Yes, but they can only be seen by those who have seen death. That's why they are invisible for most of us.

Hermione gave her a disbelieving look.

Harry's emerald eyes locked on Hannibal's grey ones. So if these creatures can only be seen by people who've seen death and Hannibal can see them that means that she's already seen death. Hannibal's eyes pleaded Harry not to question the matter. Fortunately, he decided not to. They climbed up in the carriage and sat across one another.

- Guys, this is Luna Lovegood. – Hermione introduced the blonde girl which still had that creepy dreamy expression on her face. The others introduced themselves as well and the carriage took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :

The carriage came to a halt and the students got off. Harry helped Hannibal offering her a hand. She took it gratefully. All the other students were already making their way in the school.

- Come on, let's go! - said Hermione leading the way.

- Hey, Harry!

They all turned around to see a very, very large man with bushy black hair and beard.

- Hagrid! – Harry said running to him and hugging him.

Ron and Hermione followed him and embraced the man as well. They looked more than happy to see Hagrid. Hannibal made her way quietly to them.

- Oh, Hagrid, we've missed you so much through the summer. – said Hermione while letting go and looked him in the eyes.

Hagrid laughed and took a good look at all of them. Hannibal was feeling a little bit awkward and was looking to the ground. Hermione immediately noticed and introduced her friend.

- Hagrid, this is my friend Hannibal.

Hannibal and Hagrid shook hands.

- It's a pleasure to meet you. – she said honestly.

- The pleasure is all mine, young lady.

- Guys, can we hurry up? I don't want to risk the food to perish before we get there.

- Ronald, you're not the most important, you know ? – said Hermione.

- Yeah, but the food is.

Hermione groaned. Hannibal shook her head as Harry just smiled at his friends' never dying appetite and they started walking toward the castle.

Once they made inside Hermione turned to her friend.

- Um, Hannibal, I don't want to ditch you, but Ron and I have some prefect duties to attend to and I may not be able to escort you to the Headmasters' office.

- Don't worry, Hermione. I'll take her to him. – Harry said almost immediately.

- Yeah, Hermione. No need to worry I'll be fine. – Hannibal gave her friend a quick but reassuring smile.

Hermione nodded and left with Ron while Harry and Hannibal took off to Dumbledore's office. A comfortable silence fell upon them as they walked down the corridors. However, it didn't last long.

- So, what made you decide to transfer from Dior to Hogwarts?

-Well, it was my parents decision actually. Usually they don't ask about my opinion when it comes to decisions. Even if they include me. But I think I already start to like it here. As long as I'm not in Slytherin that is. – the last part she mumbled to herself, hoping Harry didn't hear her.

But he did. And was a little confused. Sure only pureblooded were sorted there and most of the students who weren't there don't want to be anyway. But he couldn't help but wander why. Hannibal didn't want to meet his gaze so she just stared down.

- Have your parents attended here ? – He asked all of a sudden.

"_What kind of question is that?"_ Hannibal thought, although she already knew the answer. She just didn't expect from him to ask.

- Yeah. – her voice was a little above the whisper. She still didn't want to meet his eyes.

- So which house they've been ? – he asked like he was just curious. But Hannibal could see through it. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

- Slytherin.

Harry stopped himself for a moment before continuing to walk again. Could it be? That only proved his suspicions. Could she really be a child of Deatheaters? These questions were crossing Harry's mind. And like Hannibal could read them, she stopped, turned to face him and his emerald eyes locked with her grey ones.

- I know exactly what you're thinking right now, Harry. – he looked amused – And I'm more than disappointed to tell you that you're right. – she finished and looked down once again, feeling ashamed.

Shame was not the only thing she was feeling though. She also felt fear, fear of what his reaction may be. Would he push her away or accept her for who she is. For and unexplainable reason she didn't wanted to loose him.

Harry was still a little shocked. How could it be? She looked nothing like a child of a deatheater she acted like none too. Two options were taking a fight it Harry's mind. Right now he could just turn around and walk away from her, never speak to her again or to be near her for that matter. She could be a spy. But the other, the stronger one it seemed, was to stay and to know her better. He had known her for like 24 hours and just couldn't judge her yet.

Hannibal was getting fed up with his silence and decided to speak.

- Look, Harry. I understand if you don't want to be near me anymore, talk to me or even to see me. _"Okay, is she some sort of a telepath???"_ Don't worry I'm used to such treatment and I want you to know that I hold nothing against you for that because if I were you I'll act just the same. But before you go you must know that I'm nothing like them. I've never been and never will. I just have the misfortune to be born by them.

And with that she turned around and started walking. She didn't know exactly where to but she just kept going on until she felt a gentle grip on her wrist stopping her in her tracks. He made her turn around and look at him. She had a hurt expression on her face and Harry cursed himself for bringing up the question in the first place. He just couldn't stand her looking like that.

- I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. Of course I want to see you and talk to you. If Hermione trusts you there is no reason for me not to. I'm sorry, I was just a little surprised by this. You don't look nothing like them. – Harry explained still holding her hand.

A sly smile appeared on Hannibal's face and he embraced him in a hug.

- Thank you ! – she managed to say burying her face in his neck.

- You're welcome. – he said and they broke apart. – Come on!

They continued to walk to the Headmaster's office, the smile never leaving Hannibal's face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : Okay, guys this was the 3rd chapter (go figure). I know it's a little bit short but I'll make it up to you. And I want to know what you're thinking. R&R people and I'll give you a cookie … maybe


End file.
